


You're my Lady (No matter how I say it)

by BreG21



Series: Let’s build us (together forever) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir sweetness, No Angst, Post season three, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Talks of nicknames, in my head at least, it would be what I imagine post season 4, just happiness, lots of fluff, post season four?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: No matter how he said it, she would always be a lady.The prefix he would use beforehand never seemed important before she brought it up."You have three ways of using M'lady." She whispered. "M'Lady, Milady, and...."She paused, as if to consider her words."My Lady."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Let’s build us (together forever) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825849
Comments: 28
Kudos: 300





	You're my Lady (No matter how I say it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> I don't know what this turned into, but I just started typing. Post reveal, pre relationship. Because I have to.....
> 
> This was posted on tumbler, but I cleaned it up a bit and decided to move it here as well. I blame LNC because she was all like "What team are you, M'lady, milady, or my lady?"
> 
> ......can you guess which one I am? It's kinda obvious after you read this XD
> 
> This is quick, and not much to this one shot. I promise to post a big one shot as soon as I can

"Why does it sound different sometimes when you call me M'lady?"

Chat tore his line of sight away from the city in front of them, eyes going ever so curiously to his partner. Never in all of the two years had he heard that question before, and he was quite honestly lost. "What?"

Ladybug's glance swept to the side, fingers curling together in her lap as she obviously realized that she had asked a question that she meant to keep locked up inside her head. "I just-" Her eyes now went out to the lovely night view of the city, her lips set in frustrated— dazzling as ever though— smile. "Sometimes, when you call me M'lady, you say it differently. And I just wanted to know why. Is it subconscious .. or...?"

Now that stopped his thoughts all together _because where had she had gotten that from? Did he actually use her nickname differently? Was it a bother? Did she prefer any way over the other?_

Most importantly, how did he say her nickname? Because to him, it wasn't even a thought, all she had to do was smile, _look_ at him, _laugh_ , or _anything really_ , and the name would just spill out of his mouth like how Plagg gulped down his cheese.

In one breath.

Okay, not the best analogy, but it still got the point across.

Blinking back to the present, he saw the fear in his partner's eyes and was quick on his feet—yes they were sitting, but he didn't care about the semantics. It was the idea that he was trying to get across here—He scootched, leaning just a tad into her space and mustered up all the Chat courage that he could. "In which ways do I call you M'lady, _M'lady."_ He purred, head inclined towards her.

His lips stretched to an unbelievable length across his face when she didn't push away, didn't press her finger to the tip of his nose like she used to. She hasn't for the past seven months and it made him giddy with happiness, it also gave him the confidence to feel secure in flirting—nothing boundary pushing, of course—because if she was ever uncomfortable, she'd tell him with no trouble at all.

_Trust,_ they had so much _trust_ between them.

What had changed from her pushing away his advances to now actually flirting back way more than the small occasions that she used to, and sometimes blushing—and _oh goodness_ how that turned his brain to mush and set his heart alit in his chest was another story altogether—Chat still had no clue.

Maybe it was the mutual reveal seven or so months ago?

Who knew?

That was an entirely different story for another time though.

"Well," _Ladybug, Marinette,_ oh it was _good_ to know her name. And to know her. He's known her for a while without even _knowing_ — he'd known Marinette as long as he has Ladybug and if that wasn't ironic that he met her in two ways on the same day, he didn't know what was."From what I can tell you have three ways have said my nickname: "M'lady." He smiled at that, it was probably the most often one used, especially battles. "Milady." Now that he thought about it, yeah, he's used that one as well.

"And..." She paused, fingers twisting together even more so than previously in her lap, eyes twitching back to him and her lap, trying to find a place to keep her gaze—as if her nerves were amped to a hundred and _Marinette_ was shinning through and his own breath may've caught because if he didn't think he could fall more in love with this girl, she kept proving him _wrong,_ But he had the conscious mind to at least put a hand on her shoulder to squeeze, trying to offer his comfort.

She looked up, took a deep breath, shoulders automatically dropping at his touch and the fear swelling her eyes slowly drained as she whispered, "My lady."

For some reason, her words felt like an omission, a confession, rather than her just telling him a simple thing as what his nickname was for her. "That's what been blogging your mind all night?" Because indeed, she had been distracted all of patrol.

She shrugged carelessly and then with whatever powers she possed that she had used on him so long ago, Ladybug leaned against him and laid her head softly on his shoulder and abruptly, caused his heart to stop.

Or go into overdrive, It was still deciding between the two every second longer she laid on him, but hey, what was he to do when the love of his life so casually decided to rest against him?

Not stop her, that was for dang sure.

"I guess," she said, at last, her mood finally shifting back into its relaxed mindset. "Dunno. You know what they say about curiosity and cats."

He inched closer to accommodate and to add comfort. His arm somehow found its way around her waist.

It also gave her the ability to dip into him more and curve against his side. But ya know...

"I never really thought about it before." He answered, blinking a few times as he really racked his brain for it. Because he would always give the best answer to his ability for her. She deserved anything she asked for. "M'lady... I think I use M'lady often simply because it's fastest to get out. Especially when we're battling akumas and it just somehow fits with you being Ladybug, ya know? Also, it feels like more of a respect kind of approach."

She giggled, tilting her head up towards him for a just a seconds' peak. She even reached up to boop his nose and he had to wonder just how tired and darning had all their activities of school and akuma attacks had been getting to her as she whispered, "Silly kitty."

But he chuckled along good heartedly. Tired or not, that was his lady for you.

Which brought him to his next point. "Milady, I use... probably the most when I'm tired, about to fall asleep." He looked down, causing her to look back up at him. "Remember last week when you had dragged my butt back home after that late photoshoot?"

She scoffed, such a cute _sound._ "You mean that where you had been running yourself wild with school work, akumas— we fought four that day, kitty— and two separate photoshoots?"

He ignored the annoyance in her voice, and answered with glee instead. "Yeah, that one!"

She rolled her eyes, voice deadpan. "Yeah," Her head went back to resting. "I remember that day."

He smiled at the memory. "Well, I had to have called you Milady at least seven times in an hour, let alone that whole day."

She snorted. "Yeah, and then I bribed Plagg with four wheels of Camberate to make sure he wouldn't allow you out of bed unless you had to."

Chat laughed. The glare from his kwami would forever be burned into his head of the very imagery of death. "Yeah, do you know how weird it is to be scared by something so small that can promise you unbelievable amounts of pain? It's not fun."

"Plagg wouldn't lay a paw on you."

"True."

"Tikki could take away cuddling rights anyways and he'd snap out of it in a second."

"Anyways." He said, trying to get their attention back to her original question. "And finally, the last one on the list."

Now this, was the more hesitating one to address.

But he had to do it, to at least put her at ease. "My lady."

The nickname always left flutters lighter than ladybug wings against his stomach when he said that one. It was one he was terrified most of, because of the implications it held.

Ladybug had always pushed him away, even rejected him for some unknown boy one time. Two years of them being heroes and so long of her being the guardian, he had come to happily accept what their relationship was and would probably always be, even if he wanted more. He was was happy with that, her friendship meant so much. That could never change. So he knew not to touch on the subject of romance.

But...but then the _reveal_ and something just seemed to change in her and Chat didn't know what to think anymore. It was all so confusing.

He remembered all the drama with Luka and Kagami. Their past relationships hadn't been ideal to think on, breakups were _hard_ , but he had a little hope that since she had long broken up with Luka- the only piece he could put together for the boy she kept rejecting him for-that maybe they could be together. He wished for it so _badly._

"My lady." His words trailed as he considered the best way to put this. "Is used for special occasions more so." His mind's eyes reflected on all the times. His favorite times. "It's those moments that really had me looking at you, clear and concise— and yes, I do that a lot, but hear me out— it's times where...I'm not so sure of. Times where maybe, where, an akuma has me rattled, maybe home life is a little tough with father. Whatever."

He paused to just take a quick look, but he could see her eyes were still on their beloved home, and he knew she was listing intensely. "Those times where you pull me into your arms, or I pull you into mine to remind myself you're okay. There's vulnerability around us, but it doesn't matter, nothing matters. I have you and everything just melts away. It's just us. It's perfect. _Me and My lady._ "

He could hear her sniff— and almost tries to console her until he realizes that she's crying because she's _happy._

Not understanding one second of it all, yet completely getting it on the other hand, something in the back of his mind files away her reaction into a neat little file for later.

Almost scared to, he tacked on. "And...I guess a part of me always hoped we could have that, that that would be us. That one day, even if it never comes true, because your happiness will always come first, I do have a little hope yet that you'll be _my_ Lady. That I can call you mine. _Someday."_

And as he finished his explanation, he tunes in his cat ears, hoping to hear some sort of response, but the sniffling had died down and it was so _quiet._ A few more heartbeats—separate ones at that—and Chat had figured she had fallen asleep. His shoulders sagged with relief. She needed her rest. He knew he hadn't bored her, but the reassurance must've offered the peace she needed.

His lips nuzzled her hair, thinking of ways back to her place that were the quickest to tuck her in for the night when his ears finally picked up on something. So soft, the wind almost overshadowed it. But he still caught her words.

_"I like My lady the best."_


End file.
